


a day of celebration...

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Christmas, Digital Art, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Holidays, POC Hermione, PoC character, Tinsel, celebration, femmeslash, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Prompt: Festive.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: ART by DIG [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395439
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	a day of celebration...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for looking! Also on [TUMBLR](https://awesomedig.tumblr.com/post/189561678004/pansyhermione-for-prompt-festive-a-day-of) ♥


End file.
